Mi pequeña niña
by yuno-neko
Summary: Aquella tarde, por pura casualidad, había encontrado un brazalete, el mismo que le regaló, su pequeña niña. A Inuyasha casi le da un infarto cuando vió ese brazale en la muñeca de Kagome.
1. El brazalete

_Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha ni el resto de los personajes son mios, pertenecen Rumiko a Takajashi._

Es mi primer fanfic, acepto toda clace de críticas. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Mi pequeña niña**

Era una noche tranquila en el Sengoku Jidai, y nuestro grupo favorito se encontraba descansando en el bosque, sin embargo, había cierto hanyou que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Con su mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno, sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol, no lograba sacarse de la cabeza a alguien, y no, no era su querida sacerdotisa muerta, y no era el malvado de Naraku.

Sino una pequeñita, a quien conoció de niño, esa linda nena que había ocupado sus pensamientos hasta que conoció a Kikyou, esa chiquilla de ojos chocolate, que cautivó su corazón con la primera sonrisa que le regaló, y aquella tarde, por pura casualidad, encontró un brazalete, el mismo que le había regalado "su pequeña niña".

* * *

_Flash back:_

_Y ahí estaba él otra vez, corriendo por su vida, huyendo de un montón de youkais, que lo perseguían, que lo odiaban, que deseaban su muerte solo por ser un hanyou, por tener una mezcla de sangre, que lo había condenado desde el momento que llegó al mundo._

_Ah, si solo ella estuviera viva, la única mujer que lo había aceptado como era, la única que lo había protegido y cuidado, la única que había tratado con delicadeza sus orejitas, en vez de quemarlas o tirar de ellas, la misma que le había dado a luz y cuidado hasta sus ocho años, cuando por culpa de unos malditos aldeanos, que la detestaban solo por defenderle a él, a su hijo, acabaron con su vida, y la alejaron de el para siempre._

_Pero por Kami, solo era un niño, no había pasado ni un año desde que su madre había muerto, y los desgraciados de la aldea lo desterraron, no les importo en lo mas mínimo todo lo que su mamá había hecho por ellos, no, solo lo sacaron como si fuera una basura que no valía nada._

_No se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo había estado corriendo hasta que llegó a un pequeño claro, bastante despejado, miró hacia atrás para ver si todavía era perseguido, nada, los había perdido, una vez mas se había salvado, se preguntaba, ¿hasta cuando duraría eso?, hasta cuando iba lograr escapar, y que no se lo comiera un ogro o cualquier otro monstruo furioso lo aplastara, tenia que aprender a pelear, y pronto._

_Fue ahí cuando lo vio, un pozo, le serviría para ocultarse hasta que amaneciera, pero ya estaba ocupado, era una pequeña humana, traía un lindo kimono color rosa pastel, con un cinturón del mismo color, se veía muy linda, pero no lograba distinguir su cara, iba a hablarle hasta que sintió el aroma a agua salada, la pequeña estaba llorando, ja, el si que tenía razones para llorar, no tenia un lugar a donde ir, nadie lo aceptaba como era, lo maltrataban los humanos y los youkais solo deseaban su muerte, pero, ella, ella era una humana, podía ir a cualquier aldea y sería bienvenida, podía encontrar una familia, un hogar, mmm... hogar esa palabra, sonaba tan lejana para el…_

_-¡O-oye niña!- le llamó_

_-La pequeña paró de llorar, levanto la vista, y lo observo por un momento, luego se paro, y esbozó una sonrisa que lleno al pequeño de una calidez que no supo describir._

_-¡Que bueno! Pensé que nadie vendría a rescatarme, que suerte tengo, ¿puedes ayudarme a salir del pozo por favor?_

_-A-a-a claro *¿pero que estoy haciendo?*- se preguntaba el niño de orejas de perro mientras saltaba al pozo - *¿ Qué hago yo ayudando a una humana, es de la misma maldita especie que me ha maltratado y odiado desde que tengo memoria, pero… también… es de la misma especie de mi querida madre, que me cuidó y apreció hasta el ultimo momento de su vida… Ash, en que estas pensando tonto, solo sácala del pozo y vete, si, eso es lo que haré*_

_En un rápido movimiento, tomo la mano de la niña y la jaló fuera del pozo, con cuidado de que no se lastimara, claro, humanos, todos tan débiles._

_-¡Muchas gracias!- Exclamo la pequeña, para luego lanzarse sobre Inuyasha y abrasarlo con mucha fuerza- pensé que nunca saldría de ahí ¡eres mi héroe!_

_-Yo, a-e aahh- Diablos ¿y ahora qué? Nadie nunca le habia agradecido nada, y solo su madre le había abrazado, que se suponía que se decía en situaciones como esta…. ah si- de nada _

_La niña levanto la cabeza de su pequeño pero fuerte pecho, ambas miradas se cruzaron, el se sonrojó, ella en cambio, sonrió todavía mas._

_-Por cierto… ¿que hacías dentro del pozo?_

_-Pues estaba buscando a mi gato, tropecé y caí adentro, después me desmayé, nadie de mi familia se dio cuenta y no vinieron a buscarme, cuando desperté pensé que me quedaría atrapada y comencé a llorar, entonces llegaste tú._

_-Niña tonta, ¿no te enseñaron a no ir sola por el bosque?-al decir esto vio como la pequeña hizo un puchero que le pareció de lo mas tierno _

_-No me llames niña, yo ya soy grande tengo siete y medio, y además mi nombre es ka, o-ye, ¿dijiste… el bosque?_

_-Mmm? Si, ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Qué no sabes ni que estamos en el bosque?_

_-Pues cuando yo me caí estaba en otro lugar, bueno no importa, lo importante es que me ayudaste a salir, muchas gracias- dijo, y le regaló otra de sus sonrisas._

_Inuyasha estaba un poco confundido, esa niña estaba loca, nadie jamás le habia dado las gracias, menos un humano, la única mujer que lo habia abrazado era su madre, y esta nenita, hasta le había llamado su héroe, si, definitivamente, estaba un poco loquita, pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer. _

_A todo esto el hanyou no se dio cuenta de que todavía estaban abrazados, o mas bien, ella estaba aferrada a el como si fuera lo único que la mantendría con vida. La movió un poco para que lo soltara, pero lo único que consiguió era que levantara la cabeza y le mirara sonriente. De pronto la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y cambió por una expresión de duda y curiosidad. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de esto, claro, había visto sus orejitas de perro, a todos les llamaban la atención._

_La chiquilla lo soltó y levanto sus manos hasta su cabeza, él, instintivamente, cerró los ojos, pensaba que pasaría lo mismo que en la aldea en la que vivía con su madre, cuando los otros niños de su edad lo maltrataban por ser mitad bestia, cuando lastimaban y quemaban sus orejas y él no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, esperó que ocurriera lo mismo, pero nada de eso llegó, sino una suave caricia, eso si que no se lo imaginaba, abrió los ojos de golpe, y la vio ahí, sonriéndole, vaya, podría acostumbrarse a esa sonrisa, le brindaba tranquilidad, una que no habia sentido en mucho tiempo._

_-Oye ¿donde pasarás la noche?_

_-Ah, pues, no se, creo que hay una cueva cerca de aquí_

_-Pues entonces vamos orelindo_

_-¿Ore-lindo?_

_-Es lo que tu eres ¿no?, un lindo niño con unas lindas orejas de perrito_

_-Yo solo soy un hanyou- susurró Inuyasha, pero ella, alcanzó a escucharlo_

_-¿Qué es un hanyu?_

_-Un hanyu no, un hanyou, Ash, solo vamos._

_Empezaron a caminar en dirección a la cueva que Inuyasha habia nombrado. Sin embargo, por más que caminaban, y caminaban no encontraban ninguna._

_-Que raro, pensé que era por aquí- Comentó el pequeño_

_-Oye, no estamos perdidos ¿o si?- preguntó asustada la niña_

_-Considerando que yo no tengo a donde ir, no, no estamos perdidos_

_-Pero yo si tengo a donde ir, tengo a mi mamá a mi abuelito, y a mi hermano, deben estar preocupados._

_-Ja, pues yo no tengo a na… _

_-¡Mira! Es una casa ¿no?- interrumpió la pequeña_

_Y si, justamente, ahí había una cabaña, Inuyasha sintió una gran tristeza al ver esa cabaña abandonada, todo este tiempo había estado durmiendo en cuevas o a la intemperie, ya había olvidado los que se sentia dormir cómodo en un futón, abrigado, lejos del peligro, ahora siempre tenia que estar alerta al mas mínimo ruido en la noche._

_-Oye orelindo, ¿esta cabaña es segura? Esta muy oscuro, da miedo_

_- mmm... espera momento- dijo, y comenzó a olfatear, con algo de dificultad, ya que bueno, era apenas un niño y aun no sabia usar del todo bien sus poderes- mmm no, no hay youkais aquí, es seguro._

_- Está bien._

_Entraron a la cabaña, estaba un poco sucia, pero serviría para pasar la noche. El se acomodo en uno de los rincones, cruzado de piernas, siempre alerta por si pasaba algo. Suponía que ella, al tenerle asco porque el fuera un hanyou, se colocaría lejos, pero mucho fué su asombro, cuando se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, con igual o mas fuerza que la primera vez. Ah su niñita, siempre sorprendiéndole, esperen un momento, ¿su… niñita? Pero… si apenas la había conocido hoy, además, ella era humana, y él un hanyou. Si, era una linda humana, que no había huido de él, que no había maltratado sus orejitas, que lo llenaba de tranquilidad con una simple sonrisa, si, era su pequeña niña, aunque no se lo diría, seguro se espantaría, lo miraría raro o algo así._

_-Oye, orelindo quiero regalarte algo._

_-¿Hmm?_

_-Mira, dame tu mano._

_Inuyasha desconfió, pero al final le tendió su mano._

_La pequeña colocó una pequeña pulsera negra y roja en su muñeca, y volvió a acurrucarse en sus brazos._

_-¿Te gusta? Mira, yo tengo una igual-dijo mientras le mostraba otro brazalete igualita-las hice yo misma, así que son únicas- comentó, y volvió a sonreírle. _

_-Gracias- dijo con total sinceridad, después de todo, nunca nadie le habia regalado nada._

_Sin darse cuenta ya la estaba abrazando él también, pasó un rato, y ambos se quedaron dormidos._

_Cuando despertó en la mañana, ella no se encontraba en sus brazos, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que tampoco estaba en la cabaña, intentó sentir su aroma, haber, era… flores de Sakura, si, ese era su olor, no estaba muy lejos de ahí, mejor salir a buscarla antes de que se metiera en problemas._

_Salió de la cabaña y ahí estaba ella._

_-Hola, mira encontré esto, ¿tienes hambre?- dijo la pequeña mostrándole unas frutas, que seguramente había recogido en el bosque _

_-Ah, si, esta bien, ah…gracias- contesto el pequeño hanyou mostrando una leve sonrisa._

_Ella le devolvió una sonrisa todavía más grande, entraron en la cabaña y se pusieron a comer._

_La niñita le sonreía a cada rato, eh Inuyasha estaba un poco nervioso, su madre le había dicho que si se encontraba con una niña, en especial si era buena y lo trataba bien, el también debería tratarla bien y protegerla, así que se comportaba amable y le devolvía las sonrisas de vez en cuando, pero para ser francos, el no sabia como tratar a una chica, el pobre hacía lo más que podía. A todo esto, se dio cuenta de que aún no sabia el nombre de la pequeña, ni ella el de él, iba a preguntarle, cuando la chiquilla se le adelantó._

_-Oye, y ¿cuál es tu nombre orelindo?_

_-¿Puedes dejar de decirme orelindo? Es raro para mi_

_-Entonces dime tu nombre_

_-Mi nombre es Inu- O- oye, ¿escuchaste eso?_

_-¿Hm? ¿Escuchar que?, oye que habes, ¿obeindo?_

_Inuyasha le había tapado la boca, ese olor, eran youkais, era obvio, por suerte la niña se había callado, pero tenían que salir de ahí, y rápido_

_-Escucha niña, huele a monstruos, no son muchos, pero aun así es peligroso, tenemos que salir de aquí, pero no podemos hablar, o nos encontraran ¿si?- dijo en un susurro a la pequeña._

_Ella asintió, se tomaron de mano y salieron de la cabaña, por suerte no habia monstruos afuera, pero Inuyasha sabía que se acercaban._

_Caminaron un buen rato hasta que llegaron de vuelta al lugar donde se encontraba el pozo, Inuyasha se encontraba desesperado, sabía que se acercaban bastantes monstruos, pero para no alarmarla a ella dijo que eran pocos._

_-Oye, estoy cansada- dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre y se sentaba al borde del pozo- descansemos un rato, ¿si?_

_-Tonta ¿Qué hay de los youkais?, ¿Qué haremos si …_

_-¿Um? ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué dejaste de hablar de repente?_

_-Nos encontraron._

_De pronto los arbustos comenzaron a moverse, y de ahí salieron como unos 5 youkais, Inuyasha, se coloco en frente de la pequeña, para defenderla, aunque no sabía si se podría defender el mismo, de pronto uno de los monstruos, se abalanzó contra ellos y ambos cayeron al pozo._

_Inuyasha, se golpeó la cabeza con una de las paredes, y quedo inconciente._

_Cuando despertó, la niña ya no estaba, y el, se encontraba colgado de su haori a una rama que salía de la pared del pozo, por lo tanto, sus pies no llegaron a tocar el suelo._

_Salió del pozo, y los youkais ya no se encontraban allí, seguramente pensaron que con el golpe de la caída los habían matado, ja, él no era débil, bueno, no tanto. Buscó por todos lados, pero no encontró a su pequeña niña, y ahora solo tenia una pulsera de recuerdo._

_Fin del flash back._

* * *

Inuyasha tenía la pequeña pulsera en su mano, mientras recordaba todo esto, no, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba sacarse a esa niña de la cabeza, claro, ahora seguro era una anciana o estaba muerta. Le dolía pensar esto ultimo, a pesar de que solo habia pasado un día con ella. Lo que mas le molestaba, era que no sabia su nombre, por eso no podía buscarla, solo recordaba su olor, ese que le llenaba de paz, flores de Sakura, pero por favor, había varias chicas que tenían ese aroma, Kagome era una de ellas. Ah, Kagome, ella era su pequeña niña ahora, le recordaba mucho a la primera, sus ojos llenos de amor, sus calidas sonrisas, ya lo había decidido, estaría siempre con Kagome, y la protegería con su vida, no dejaría que nada los separara, ni Naraku, ni Kikyo, ni siquiera el apestoso de Kouga.

Se volteó a verla, y ahí estaba, se veía tan tierna dormida, ya lo sabia, la amaba, pero decirlo era otra cosa, al principio estaba confundido, no sabia lo que sentía por Kagome, pero al transcurrir el tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorado de la muchacha, aunque, no estaba seguro de cómo confesarlo, el no era muy bueno hablando.

Fue ahí cuando noto algo extraño en Kagome, algo en su muñeca, se bajó del árbol, y miró con más detenimiento, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

A Inuyasha casi le da un infarto cuando vio ese brazalete en la muñeca de Kagome.

Ese… ese era... el mismo de ese día, sacó el suyo para compararlo con el de Kagome, no había ninguna diferencia, fue tanta la sorpresa de Inuyasha que se cayó para atrás, pero… es que… no era posible que Kagome fuera esa niña, habían pasado mas de cincuenta años desde entonces, bueno había una manera de saberlo, tenía que preguntarle.

Con cuidado la movió para que despertara.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo adormilada.

-Kagome, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Si, claro, dime, ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Kagome, esa pulsera, ¿de donde la sacaste?- Interrogó Inuyasha señalando la muñeca derecha de la chica

-¿Esto? Cuando era pequeña lo hice, tenia dos iguales pero el otro se lo di a niño que conocí, aunque no me acuerdo muy bien de su rostro, por que fue hace mucho, cuando yo era pequeña, creo que tenia mas o menos siete años, ¿Por qué preguntas Inuya, o-oye, que tienes, ¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha estaba en shock, no podía creerlo, Kagome era esa pequeña niña, SU pequeña niña.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha… Ash ¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha reaccionó ante esa palabrita, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, su cara ya estaba enterrada en el suelo.

-Kagome, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- protestó el muchacho de orejas de perro.

-Te hablaba y tu estabas ahí en tu planeta, quería saber, por que me preguntaste por el brazalete

El, en vez de responder le mostró la otra pulsera, y Kagome, bueno, Kagome hubiera gritado si no fuera por que Inuyasha le tapo la boca. En un rápido movimiento la cargo, y la llevó un poco lejos de ahí, suficiente como para que no los espiaran sus "queridos" amigos.

Llegaron a un prado cubierto de flores, Inuyasha se sentó y coloco a Kagome a su lado. Quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Inuyasha se animo a hablar.

-No puedo creer que seas esa niña, es demasiado impresionante

-Lo se, a mi también me sorprende. Sabes, el día que te vi sellado en el árbol, yo… toque tus orejitas, sentí una especie de deja vu, pero no se me ocurrió pensar en que podrías ser el orelindo- dijo, y luego le sonrió

-¿Te dije que es molesto que me llames así?

-Pues ahora lo haré mas seguido- dijo para luego acariciar una de las orejitas de Inuyasha- ¿Quién es mi orelindo? ¡Tú lo eres Inuyasha!

-Ash, déjame Kagome- reprocho, e intento moverse, sin embargo Kagome no lo dejó tranquilo. Tenía que admitir que se sentía bien que le acariciasen las orejas, pero era demasiado embarazoso, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, no iba a hacerle daño a ella, sin embargo, hacer cosquillas no era hacer daño, ¿No?

Aprovechando que Kagome estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el, colocó sus manos sobre su pequeña cintura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, lo que provocó que ella comenzara a reír desesperadamente, dejó de tocar las orejitas de Inuyasha para hacerle cosquillas a él también, lo que impulsó a que este la diera vuelta y se colocara sobre ella, y otra vez a la posición inicial, así varias veces hasta que ambos se cansaron y terminaron acostados uno al lado del otro.

-aaaahhh… yo… yo gané- anunció un cansado hanyou

-ja, ni lo sueñes… gané yo-contradijo una pelinegra todavía mas cansada

Entonces ambos se miraron por un momento y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Cuando recuperaron un poco el aliento, comenzó a hablar el ojidorado:

-Lo que no entiendo Kagome, es como el pozo te llevo a la época donde era yo un niño, en vez de llevarte al momento en que estaba sellado en el árbol.

-Inuyasha, es un pozo mágico que sirve para viajar en el tiempo, a estas alturas, ya nada me sorprende.

-Si puede ser, o quizás, quizás no fue una coincidencia, que nos conociéramos de pequeños, talvez, el destino quería que nos encontráramos, porque, para serte franco, en ese tiempo, yo había considerado, bueno, la idea de suicidarme- cuando dijo esto Kagome sintió mucho miedo, Inuyasha se dio cuenta y la abrazó- Tranquila, fue una idea en ese momento, porque estaba solo, y pensé que nadie me aceptaría como era, pero cuando te conocí, y tu no huiste, no me tuviste asco, no me maltrataste, eso me dio, muchas esperanzas Kagome, y, a pesar de que solo pasamos un rato juntos, pensé que al fin había encontrado a alguien que se quedara conmigo, me puse muy triste cuando te perdí.

-Pero ahora estoy contigo Inuyasha, y estaré siempre, lo prometo.

-Gracias Kagome, o-oye, hay algo que quiero decirte hace tiempo, veras, yo, eh ah no, no se como decirlo

-Inuyasha, solo dilo, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-dijo, y le sonrió para darle animo.

-Lo se, pero, es diferente. Ah, verás Kagome, yo, yo… te, te a-a-a-a- en eso, hizo una pausa, respiro hondo y dijo, o mas bien, gritó- ¡Te amo!

-Ah, yo Inuyasha…

-Kagome, yo… al principio no estaba seguro, pero al transcurrir el tiempo, me di cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorado de ti, es cierto que antes amaba a Kikyo, sin embargo, ahora es mas un sentimiento de preocupación que de amor, me siento un poco culpable por lo hace cincuenta años, sin embargo, al analizar mis sentimientos me di cuenta, de que ella jamás me amó, simplemente se sentía identificada conmigo, porque no se veía a ella misma como una mujer completa al cuidar la perla, además, tampoco me aceptó, ella me, me quería humano, pero, tú, desde el principio, me viste como uno igual, no me tuviste miedo, y me lo dijiste una vez, que te gustaba como hanyou, no como humano, ni como youkai, estás siempre conmigo, me apoyas en todo, me he vuelto muy dependiente de tus sonrisas, tus ojos me dan una calidez maravillosa, tu aroma a flores me llena de tranquilidad, con tu simple presencia me alegras el día, yo, creo que he llegado a un punto en el que no podría vivir sin ti, extrañaría hasta los osuwaris, Kagome, te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, solo espero que no sea tarde.

Kagome no le respondió, en vez de eso, junto sus labios con los de él, Inuyasha al principio se sorprendió, pero después le correspondió el beso, cuando se separaron, ambas miradas se cruzaron, dorado y chocolate, se fundieron en una sola, y ahí estaba ella devuelta, sonriéndole, llenándolo de paz.

-No es tarde Inuyasha, te esperaría toda mi vida si fuera necesario, porque yo también te amo- y dicho esto se volvieron a besar.

-Kagome, entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Claro que si orelindo!

Se dieron otro tierno beso y se durmieron abrazados, como aquella noche, ambos felices, Kagome porque su amor, al fin era correspondido, e Inuyasha, porque, había encontrado a esa chiquilla de su infancia, claro, ella siempre había estado con el, jamás estuvo solo, simplemente, no lo había notado.

Pero ahora, todo seria diferente, empezaría una nueva historia, con Kagome, con su pequeña niña.


	2. La visita de un joven lobo

Bueno, aca les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste

_Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha ni el resto de los personajes son mios, pertenecen a Rumiko Takajashi._

* * *

Todo iba bien, desde que descubrieron eso, las cosas entre los dos no podían estar mejor.

Y es que, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?, ellos dos, conociéndose de pequeños, Inuyasha y Kagome, el orelindo y su pequeña niña.

Así es, todo era maravilloso, espléndido, como un sueño hecho realidad. Claro, hasta que cierto lobo galán apareció.

Justamente, esa tarde estaban caminando cerca de la guarida de estos youkais, pues les habían dado una información sobre una nube de energía maligna que rondaba por esos lugares, y supusieron que era Naraku.

Pero, por supuesto, al sentir el olor de la muchacha del futuro, Kouga pensó en ir, solo para saludar, y ¿por qué no?, molestar al hanyou insistiendo con que Kagome era su mujer, hacer que este se enfurezca, y que se gane un cupón gratis para visitar el suelo, que tan amistoso lo recibía.

Desde que se enteró de que Inuyasha perdía sus poderes en ciertas ocasiones, los había estado vigilando todas las noches de luna nueva, ya que en esos momentos, el híbrido no podría detectarlo, para proteger a Kagome en caso de que la situación se pusiera muy complicada, y el orejón ese, no pudiera cumplir con su trabajo.

Por lo que había visto últimamente, se comportaban muy cariñosos, más de lo habitual, y demasiado para su gusto. Se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, ese tonto se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, y por fin se lo había dicho a ella.

Se sentía triste y decepcionado al principio, pues su amor no era correspondido, ahora sabía lo que sentí la muchacha cuando veía a Inuyasha y la sacerdotisa muerta juntos. Pero luego, se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor, pues no podía obligar a la adolescente a quererlo.

Y entonces, se puso feliz, feliz porque al menos ella, estaría con la persona que amaba. Eso si, que ni se le pasara por la cabeza al hanyou lastimarla. Ahí si le rompería uno por uno, todos los huesos del cuerpo.

En fin, él ya lo sabía, el corazón de la joven, no le pertenecía a él, sino al medio demonio de cabellos plateados, aunque sinceramente, no había nada mejor que molestarlo un rato.

* * *

-Ash, hasta cuando tendremos que caminar así, no tenemos idea de adonde nos dirigimos- comentó cierto chico de orejas de perro, con un tono molesto- estúpidos aldeanos, les hubiéramos preguntado el paradero exacto de la nube de energía, ah, Kagome, oye, no lo dije para que te detuvieras a descansar- dijo, llamando la atención de la aludida, que se había parado un momento, y girado la cabeza en la dirección contraria a la que se dirigían.

-No es eso, es que, siento la presencia de dos fragmentos de la perla.

Al escuchar esto, el hanyou no tardó ni dos segundos en ponerse, gruñendo, delante de la chica y preparar sus garras para atacar.

-Maldito Kouga, y yo que tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera muerto, ya verá, no tocará nunca mas en su vida a Kagome- hablaba solo el joven.

-Hay, no empieces una historia por favor- pidió esperanzada la muchacha, más él no la escuchaba.

Ella amaba a Inuyasha, y sabía que a Kouga habría que ponerle los puntos en algún momento, pero también apreciaba al joven lobo, lo consideraba su mejor amigo, y no quería que él ni su novio se lastimaran por causa suya.

Se propuso hacer algo para que esta vez no se pelearan, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, ya que pudo ver como un remolino se dirigía hacia ellos rápidamente, ahí le entro pánico, pero se desvaneció rápidamente, al notar que todo ocurría como de costumbre, Kouga llegaba, le coqueteaba, Inuyasha se ponía en medio, y comenzaban a pelear. Todo como siempre, igual, hasta que intentó parar la pelea activando el conjuro del collar de su pareja.

No sabía como había pasado, pero al parecer, Inuyasha había previsto sus intenciones, y se colocó rápidamente detrás de ella, tapándole la boca para que no pudiera hablar.

Ella, ante este acto, en vez de sorprenderse, se enojó. Giró la cabeza y pidió con la mirada que la soltara, mas él la ignoró, y dijo decidido dirigiéndose al youkai:

-Escúchame lobo sarnoso, Kagome es mía, es mi novia desde hace como dos meses, y cuando termine la batalla de Naraku, será mi esposa, así que, si vuelves a acercarte a más de un kilómetro de distancia de ella, te cortaré en pedacitos y te mandaré como comida de gato a China, ¿Queda claro?

Bien, esto había dejado a todos con la boca abierta, primero, porque Inuyasha había anunciado que se casaría con Kagome, cosa que habían supuesto, le costaría mucho decir (no hacer, por supuesto), ya que el chico era muy tímido. Y segundo, ¿cómo rayos sabía Inuyasha, él, que se había criado en el bosque, sin ningún tipo de educación o enseñanza básica, donde estaba China? Bueno, supongo que no tiene mucha importancia que digamos, pero en un primer momento, sorprendió bastante. Después de eso, todos se dedicaron a mirar al joven de ojos azules, para que diera a conocer su respuesta.

Este dejó de sonreír, como lo había hecho hasta el momento, y bajo la mirada, para luego contestar en voz baja:

-Lo sé, sé que Kagome es ahora tu pareja, me había enterado desde hace bastante tiempo – bueno, si se habían asombrado por la declaración de Inuyasha, la contestación de Kouga no era para menos- no se pongan así, no estoy tan mal informado como creen- dijo un tanto molesto por la aptitud de todos los presentes- como sea, la razón por la que he venido hoy, no era solo para molestarlos, mas bien, quería decirles algo a ti y a Kagome.

-Pues dilo, no tengo todo el día- indicó el hanyou.

-Bien, lo primero, bestia, que ni se ocurra lastimar a Kagome, ella puede no ser mi mujer, pero si mi amiga, si lo haces, te juro que te mataré- expuso el demonio, con un tono desafiante, y luego, dirigiéndose a la joven, con un tono mas cariñoso y suave, dijo- Kagome, si por alguna razón, algún día algo le pasara, "accidentalmente", a Inuyasha, recuerda que yo estaré siempre ahí para ti.

La susodicha se sonrojó notablemente ante esta afirmación, pero no pudo contestar nada, el joven ya se estaba marchando, además del hecho de que su novio mantenía aun su mano sobre su boca, y no es que le incomodara este contacto, solo que también estaba cubriendo su nariz y comenzaba a asfixiarse, porque parecía que con cada palabra que Kouga decía, él soltaba un gruñido, y aprisionaba más su cara contra su palma, no solo quitándole el aire, sino que también poniéndola en peligro por la cercanía de sus garras.

Kagome comenzó a gemir, puesto que se estaba ahogando, y ese tonto no se iba a dar cuenta sin una ayudita. Entonces, cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, la soltó inmediatamente, y le pidió disculpas el resto de la tarde.

* * *

Ya que el monje no había logrado estafar a nadie, tuvieron que dormir a la intemperie esa noche.

Inuyasha y su pareja se encontraban sobre un árbol, abrazados, felices, las peleas con Kouga ya habían terminado. Aunque claro, cada uno veía la situación a su manera, porque mientras que Kagome estaba ahora tranquila, pensando que ni su novio ni su amigo saldrían lastimados por esto, el chico estaba alegre porque, "el maldito, apestoso, y pulgoso de Kouga", no se volvería a acercar a su mujer, porque era suya, su mujer, su Kagome, su flor de sakura, su vida, su pequeña niña, su todo, Kagome lo era todo para él.

Y pensando en eso, se dio cuenta de que tenía algo que hacer, algo que debería haber hecho esa misma noche, en que descubrieron que ella y la niña que había conocido en su infancia, eran la misma.

Se preparó para decirlo, pues lo había puesto en claro, y ahora, ya no podía echarse atrás, y no es que quisiera hacerlo, el realmente deseaba que estuvieran juntos para siempre, pero lo que había dicho en la tarde, lo había dicho sin pensarlo. El caso era que deseaba hablarlo con ella a solas, tranquilo, y cuando fuera el momento, pero ahora, debía hacerlo lo antes posible.

Sujetó mejor a Kagome y la llevó lejos de allí, sin escuchar sus protestas sobre que ya se estaba durmiendo o que rayos hacía.

Llegó a un prado cubierto de flores, sí, ese era el lugar perfecto.

Se sentó con ella en su regazo, y sin más le dijo:

-Kagome, te amo, cásate conmigo- declaró el hanyou, dejándola sin saber que decir.

-Inuyasha…- comenzó a decir, procesó la información, y luego se sintió la mujer mas feliz en la tierra, el mundo de Inuyasha y en el de ella. No lo soportó más y se lanzo sobre él llorando de felicidad- ¡Si si y mil veces si! Hasta que lo dijiste baka, he estado esperándolo toda la tarde.

Inuyasha sonrió, no entendía como, pero, por mas que quedaba como un completo idiota al decir las cosas, siempre le salían bien, bueno, excepto cuando la hacía enojar y terminaba con la cara en suelo, sí… casi siempre.

La separó un poco de su cuerpo para poder buscar algo dentro de su ropa, una pequeña cajita de madera, que le había traído Myoga al enterarse de su relación con la chica del futuro.

Se la enseño a Kagome, y esta pegó un gritito de alegría.

_-Si así grita cuando está contenta, cuando vea lo de adentro me reventará los oídos- _pensó divertido pero a la vez preocupado Inuyasha.

No perdió más tiempo y la abrió, pues pareciera que la chica iba a explotar de ansiedad por ver el contenido de cofrecito.

Entonces se pudo apreciar un bello anillo de oro, con pequeños diamantes incrustados en él. _Que belleza, _pensó Kagome, y se quedó admirándolo por un largo rato, hasta que Inuyasha lo tomó delicadamente, y se lo puso a ella.

-Sí, es bonito, pero en ti, es como una obra de arte- le susurró al oído el muchacho, adivinando los pensamientos de su, ahora, prometida.

-Inuyasha, yo... me encanta, ¡gracias!- gritó, y luego se tiro sobre él, nuevamente llorando.

Era de mi madre, Myoga me lo trajo ni bien se enteró de que estábamos juntos, me alegro de que te guste- dijo Inuyasha, abrazándola, decidió que esa noche la pasarían ahí juntos, los dos solos, ya tendrían tiempo para decirles a los demás.

Si, todo era perfecto, todo, hasta que Inuyasha recordó una cosa, aún quedaba algo que hacer, alguien con quien hablar, que talvez no aceptaría su relación, tan fácil como lo había hecho Kouga.


End file.
